Your Eyes of Death
by Nekoisawesome
Summary: My OC Rachel is a Shinigami who lost her memories from falling off a roof. UndertakerXOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: (I'm weird like that)

I think I'm going to upload a new Chapter every Saturday for this. My friend helped me think of a title, since I'm absolutely clueless. I don't like this chapter much, but this was the only way I could go along with the rest of the story. Ummm, if you like it, tell me? I love talking to random people. I love criticism of any kind.

This is my OC Rachel, and I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Bulter)

* * *

Feeling along the side of the the box I was in, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw along the walls they were made from what looked like cheap wood. I felt along the top of the box, it had a caved deminsion to it, and then it dawned on me, I was in a coffin. I knocked on the top of it, holding back my worry or fear of being buried alive a panic attack looming on the horizon. The top of it moved slightly and I heard a voice talking. "Did the knocking come from this one? Or that one?" The lid moved off of me. "Oh~ look you're still alive!" A man stood there, his hair went down his back and it was slivery white. "Where am I?" I asked looking around the dark room."Well, you're in my shop! I'm the undertaker you see, and the people who brought you in must have thought youwere dead." I nodded, His bangs covered his eyes, "Can you move? You took a pretty hard fall, from what I've heard." I nodded,"Funny thing is I don't remember much of anything at the moment." He walked to the back of the room and pulled a vase of what looked like bones in it," I see your problem. You can stay here for awhile I guess. Try not to touch anything."

The door opened and someone walked in. A child? I stepped out of the coffin. "I'm coming in," He announced. I stared at him. The undertaker walked up near him,"What can I do for you today, little lord?" The boy stood with a lot of athority, which somewhat annoyed me. "There has been a string of murders and kidnappings lately, do you have any information on this?" The boy seemed to be impatient, and his eyes never left the undertaker. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Undertaker lead me over to a coffin and I sat down. Undertaker grabbed a bone from the vase and put it in his mouth. " I might have something, but you know the price," He stopped and thought for a second,"No, this time it's free of charge. You've made me laugh enough since the last time you saw me." Undertaker sat down on a raised coffin and started to talk about these murders. I tuned out and looked at the kid, with him what appeared to be his butler. He and I made eye contact, we didn't break contact until the kid turned to leave.

"Who was he?" I asked after they left. "The Earl, would you like one?" He offered a bone to me, but I declined. "His name is Ciel Phantomhive, he's quite a regular here," He continued. I stared at the floor,"Do you know who I am?" The white haired man stopped and looked at me,"No I have no idea. Some men brought you this morning saying they found you beside their house in a pool of your blood. You're still pretty bloody. They thought you fell from the roof, even they didn't know who you are or how you got up there," He nibbled on another bone,"Your eyes though, show to prove that you aren't human though." I stopped breathing, my eyes? What color were my eyes? "What color are they? Why do you say that? Why can't I remember anything?!" I wanted to cry with this frustration. "Same color as mine. Don't cry I'm not good with handling crying people," He said. "You realize that that's ironic since you run a funeral place?" He shrugged," You're probably missing from HQ." I glared," Headquaters? What am I a spy or something?" He got closer and his bangs fell away from his eyes, bright green orbs stared back at me,"No no darling your a shinigami! A death god, a  
reaper to the humans!" He leaned back. I stared at his face now hidden behind is hair again.

"A what?"  
"Shinigami! Or what ever you want to call it."  
"I do what?!"  
"Take souls from humans."  
"How!?"

By now I was almost screaming. "You might wake the dead if you keep screaming like that," He smiled at me. "How do you know about them then?" I looked at his scars that traveled up his face, curiousty was getting the better of me,"I'm one too, but I don't do work anymore. I sit here and watch humans. They are entertaining." I nodded,"How'd you get the scars?" He was quiet, until someone through the door,"Found her~!" A man with long red hair called out as he stood up, I quickly took refuge behind the Undertaker," Come on! Rachel! It's time to leave! You've been missing for days!" I mumbled," Who are they?" He shrugged,"Well, I think his name is Grell. And that's his trainee person!" I nodded still hiding from view. "Rachel?" Grell asked,"You okay?" I didn't move but I was shoved out from behind Undertaker. "She has a concusion so she doesn't remember much, not even her name, I thought she was dead," Undertaker smiled at the men standing at the front of the shop. "Will is going to kill us Ronald!" The one with the long red hair said to the one next to him. "Well it wasn't my fault! I wasn't the one that was suppose to be watching her!" Ronald responded. "Oh so she's new?" They stared at him,"I'll watch over her until she's better, tell William for me, you know. Why don't we take a trip to the HQ right now!" I paused,"What?" Grell and Ronald looked a little confused,"Well okay. I don't see a problem in that." He nodded. A bright light appeared in the room and I was pulled into it. I opened my eyes too see a huge building, "Ahhh, Will's gonna kill us~. We're so late!" They began walking toward the doors and I followed slowly. I didn't know who I could trust anymore, were they going to hurt me?

"Grell, Ronald, Rachel I see you're back," A man stood there with no emotion on his face at all,"Oh, I didn't think you would be joining us as well, Undertaker." Undertaker walked forward,"Rachel had a bad fall a few nights and since she's new, and doesn't remember anything. I'm going to take her and teach her everything myself." Grell walked past him," What?! Am I not good enough William? Who is he to be talking?!" I hid behind Undertaker. "Rachel, I know you're shy but please, state your opinion in this matter, also Grell, he is a Grim Reaper, even though he is retired, respect your elders," The man said. I peeked around his dark robes,"Well, I think I trust Undertaker more." Grell stomped up to me,

" What's wrong with me?!"  
"Well."  
"Answer me!"  
"You lost me, didn't you?"

He glared at me,"I didn't mean to lose you! You didn't keep up!" I glared at him," Well I fell off a roof." Will, as Grell called him, walked up to me. "I see, well he'll be in charge of your training then, even though he is retired. Do you know where your Death Sythe is?" Ronald spoke up now,"She was never given one." Will sighed,"Okay, follow me, I'll take you to the room. Grell and Ronald, you both have paperwork to do, get to that." The walked away, clearly upset. I followed him down quite a few long hallways until he opened  
a door,"Pick any one you want, but remember you're going to have to carry it with you, and you can't make an exchange." I nodded, I wondered aimlessly through the shelves of different weapons. My eyes finally settled on a tradional scythe, except with the top was carved into the wood a skull that's eyes looked to have fire within them. I picked it up and it felt nice in my hand, light even. "I see we have the same taste in things," Undertaker was behind me, and I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I guess, I think it looks cool," He nodded to my remark, "Okay, then Rachel, now we need to find some suitable clothes for you." He looked around the room and  
headed toward the door. "What? What's wrong with this?" I looked down at my dress, there was blood on it, the white was stained with it,"Oh, I see." He took a bite of another bone. "I don't know, maybe something darker. Or something like that." I mumbled following him outside the room. "She can stay here, we have extra rooms," Will said as we walked to the front of the building. "No I'd rather her stay with me, and I'll need an updated to die list, send it when you're done," Undertaker walkedout the door and I quickly followed, but I heard Will complain before I walked out the door,"More overtime, and I probably won't even get paid."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Yay second chapter~ Now we learn about her special ability!

* * *

Undertaker handed me a corset and a skirt,"I hope you know how to put a corset on, and this skirt is kind of poofy,well that's your problem really," He walked around the room,"I don't have many girl clothes." He thought about something,"Oh you'll need a place to sleep! Any of the coffins are fine unless they're up again that wall" He pointed to the farthest wall," You can have the one that you woke up in that's fine." I nodded,"I'm tired, I think I'll" He put his finger to my lips,"No you're not! We have work to do. The list is here and I want to show you a few things, come on bring your scythe." I grabbed it and followed him out the door,"Wait go put on the new clothes! I don't want to see you in these bloody ones!" I sighed and turned around. I wasn't quite sure how to put on a corset, but I somehow managed. "Okay, lets go!" I walked out of the shop with the silly corset on and the poofy skirt. I looked around, he had disappeared. I stared at the empty street in front of me, no one was out at this time out night. I felt a hand cover my mouth and someone wrap their other arm around my waist. I watched the ground get farther away and we gently landed on the roof. "Scare you, didn't I?" Undertaker laughed. "I swear, don't ever do that again," I swung my scythe at him, but he easily caught it and looked at the book in his hand. "First on the list, a madam Jane, she dies of blood loss at the hospital," He closed it and looked up,"Ready?" I shook my head,"Why not?" He picked me up," Come on this is fun!" I fought against his grip but gave up shortly after,"Why are you  
carrying me? I can walk on my own." He didn't stop even though he was running over the roofs, I knew that I couldn't keep up. "Your warm and I've never held someone as beautiful as you this close before,even corpses," I glared at him,"Is that how you flirt?" He glimpsed down at me,"No, I wasn't aware that I was flirting." I shrugged,"I think it was, I don't remember what it's like anyway." He nodded, "You still haven't gotten back your memories have you? That must have been a long fall, I was looking forward to cleaning you up to bury you." I glared at him," That isn't something you tell someone who just survived something like that." He laughed,"I know." I relaxed in his arms though. It felt nice to have someone holding me, like there was an empty part of me, but with him there it didn't feel so lonely.

We arrived on the roof of the hospital. "Okay, so when you find her, just cut her slightly or harshly, I don't care, then her record will come out and just cut through that and then you'll be done," He said. I stared at him,"What? I do what? Cut her with this?!" He nodded,"I'll wait for you up here, hurry up and don't let anyone see you!" I glared at him, but made my way down the stairs. I looked for the name Jane, but I didn't know where to look. I heard people screaming things at one another, quickly I moved into a  
closet on the side, as the rushed past carrying a girl on a stretcher,blood dripped off of it and I slowly followed them. No one seemed to pay me any mind. I watched her eyes close and raised the scythe to slice into her chest, but I remembered that they could see me, I waited until they kept trying to revive her. Soon though they left the room, she was left there bloody, I saw something like a video leaking out of her skin, but I didn't pay much mind to it, and I cut into her easily, and the record came out, as I sliced through it."Okay, next one is right next door," He was at the window,"Something wrong?" I looked at him,"Well, for one, I don't like the fact that you're right there, and her record, it was coming out before I even did anything." He opened the window and stepped in,"Explain."

I explained about how I saw her record coming from her skin before I did anything, and he didn't say anything until we were in the next room,"Now tell me, do you see the same thing with him?" I looked at his body, the strips stuck through,"Yeah, it kind of seeps out." He stared at the body,"Okay, reap it and we'll see about the rest of them." I did as I was told. "Okay, it's going to be a long night, while we figure things out," He sounded worried. "Did I do something wrong?" I quietly asked. He didn't respond, and I didn't press the question.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So a tad bit of UndertakerXOC, fair warning. XD I like this chapter a lot of some reason. Oh and another thing~ it's _do-yobi_! :D

And if a word looks like 'this' it means it's suppose to be italicized, point it out please! Ummmm well, I hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up in the same coffin again, but I wasn't ready to get up. I laid there for awhile, I could hear Undertaker walking around probably eating more of the bones. I heard the bell ring and some voice talk to him, but I still didn't move. I was too comfortable. I felt the lid slide back and I glared at the pieces of sunlight fall into my eyes. "Wake up darling Rachel!~" He moved my hair out of my face. "Yeah, I know, I'm getting up," I looked around the room, it was dark even though the glass door showed it was about midday. "Okay, I have work today!~ So you're don't have to do anything today," He grinned at me. "What, why can't I go out on my own?" I asked rather confused, he didn't reply,"Is something wrong?" He turned around,"I haven't seen you smile, why don't you smile?" I leaned my head to the side,"Answer my question first." He walked into the back, with a stretcher.

I followed him to the back,"Something is wrong. Maybe you don't trust me." He still didn't respond. I watched him move the corpse onto a metal table. He washed off the blood on the body an drained the blood with a needle. I watched him, without anymore questions. The time seemed to fly by. He didn't take long with anything else.

"Hey?" I called out to him. "Yes~" He responded. "Why did you take me in? You could've left me at the society," I mummbled. He paused but didn't answer me. "Hello? Are you going to answer me, or is this another question you don't like?" I walked over to him and sat on the coffin in front of him. He replied. "Do you think I'm cute~?" I teased. He stood up and walked out of the room, this made me question him even more. "Wait, do you think I am?" He was ignoring me, which upset me deeply,"Listen to me dammit!"He turned around and grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. "Yes," He whispered in my ear," I like you a lot. You as a corpse was breathtaking. I marlved at your beauty before putting the lid on. I almost didn't want to see you in the ground." I felt my cheeks getting red," Do you understand my dear Rachel? I accidently fell in love." I blushed bright red now. "Undertaker~!-" Grell came in," What's going on here?" I pushed him away. He walked up to us,"Will wanted me to check on you." I glared at him,"So you could lose me again?" He pretended to be stabbed,"You hurt me so! I didn't mean to lose you!" I wished I could've killed him with my eyes right then. "I'm fine, leave now," I grumbled at him. Undertaker had moved a bit to sit on a coffin. "This is quite entertaining. Please stay for awhile Grell, we wern't doing anything important, and I have a message for you to take back to him."I looked at the pair. "Well, if you insist gorguous." He sat down arcoss from him,"I haven't go a break in so long! Will has been making me work overtime all the time!" I looked around and sat down next to Undertaker.

They talked for awhile and I zoned out. I heard my name mentioned a few times, but nothing interest me at the moment. "Well, Will said you could clear your fines if you came tonight, it should be interesting with her ability," Grell laughed. I looked up,"Huh, what?" Undertaker wrapped his arm around my shoulders,"We're going to a massacre!~" I looked at Grell,"No, not that, the ability." Grell tapped his glasses,"You'll figure it out later, bye~!" I looked at Undertaker,"What does he mean? What're we doing tonight?" Undertaker stood up,"Oh, we're going to help out with the reaping tonight so I can clear my library fines."

"Why does Grell have to be there, he annoys me!" I grumbled at Undertaker. He pulled me against him,"Now, when did he interrupt  
us?" I blushed," You said you thought I was a beautiful corpse." He leaned in,"I do." I traced his scar up his face and moved his hair out of his eyes. "You would too," I quietly responded. He leaned in a kissed me. I blushed and pulled away, but his arms pulled me closer. "H-hey, what're you doing?" I asked. He smiled,"What ever I want?" I tried to pull away a second time," We need to get ready." He kissed me again, but I didn't try and pull away, I leaned into it. "I-I don't know how," I admitted. He smiled,"Follow my lead then, I'll teach you how." He leaned back down and pulled me closer. Our lips met again. I followed what he was doing, and slowly I found my own way. He bit my lip, and I slightly opened my mouth. He forced his tongue into my mouth. My eyes shot open and I wanted to pull away, but Undertaker shift and my back hit the coffin. His hands went to the lace on my corset. I felt the lace come undone and the top loosen. "W-w-wait, s-s-stop!" I pulled away. He looked at, utterly confused,"Something wrong Rachel?" I nodded,"I don't want to do this- not right now." He sighed,"Why though, we have about an hour before we really need to be anywhere." My corset was dangling on my body. He grabbed it and let it fall to the floor. I tried to cover myself, but he pinned down my wrists. "You're even more beautiful without your clothes,"He mumbled. I relaxed, and his kisses went down my neck. I held back a moan, I didn't feel the need to let him know how good this felt.

His hair fell around me, it was soft were it carrased my skin. His kisses went down to my breasts. I moaned a little and he bit one. He released my wrists and I slide my hands through his lips met mine and he forced his tongue into my mouth. "Are you two close to being done?" A voice came from the front room. William looked away from us as we stared at him,"We have work to do, and it's almost time." I grabbed my corset and quickly put it back on. William had disapeared when I looked back up," Where did he go?" Undertaker handed me my scythe,"He went to London of course!" I glared at him," No one mentions that ever happened." He giggled,"Okay, but that might cost you." I glanced at him,"Cost me what?" He smiled,"We'll discuss prices later." I grimaced, I really didn't want to know what he had in mind.

We stood on a boat looking at the burning city when that young Earl mummbled something in front of us. "You see, tonight you're going to die," I heard Undertaker say to him, before he grabbed me and we went into the city. "You know it's useless right?" Undertaker asked Grell as we settled on concrete stairs. "Why?" He stopped. "Look at their records, they're blank," I noticed that too. "Why are they blank?" I asked quietly, I didn't mean to say it aloud, but Undertaker heard me," They're blank because they're being used for human sacrafice." I nodded,"How interesting." Grell paused,"That's no fair." I shrugged, "Does this mean less work for us?" He shook his head,"No we still have to reap all of them. It just means it won't be as interesting." I almost fell off the stairs,"Boring work! How wonderful!" Sarcasm was injected sweetly into that statement and dripped down each word. "Come on help out!" Grell pulled me up. "Okay, I'll help out," I walked away from him with the book in my hands as too who died, not that it wasn't obvisous from the fact they lay dead in front of me. I could see everyones' record before anyone did anything to them. There was crying from an alley, I walked down it, the mother laid there her soul already counted and her child laid there too, but the baby was still crying. "I know this is against the rules, but," I gently cut into the weak baby and recorded it," I can't watch something as weak as you suffer anymore."

By midnight almost half of all the deaths were recorded and I met back with Undertaker and Grell. "Nice to see you're back, Rachel, I've missed you!" Undertaker hugged me from behind. "I'm so tired, how can you all keep this up?!" I relaxed against letting him hold me up. "I see, you're so weak! You need to get strong like me!" Grell responded. I looked up and it seemed as though William had cloned himself. "Did he clone himself?" I asked quietly,"They all look the same!" Undertaker giggled, "No they're also division leaders." I nodded. He nodded and pushed me off of him,"Get back to work!" I sighed, it was going to be a long night after all.

Dawn broke before we stopped,"All the accounted souls were successfully reaped, good job everyone one. I mentioned earlier that there would be an all expense paid party tonight-" I stopped listening and followed Undertaker back to the shop. "We aren't going to the party?" He shrugged," I'm not, I have guest to attend to." Rather tired, I really didn't want to go anyway. "You aren't going, Rachel?" I shook my head,"No I'm tired, so I'm going to call it a night," I paused," or rather day since I'm quite sure that's the sun." He laughed,"Yes, that would be the sun coming up." I turned to look back. An uncomplete bridge had an angel statue on it,"I don't remember that. Do you think that that was the person that caused all of this?" He turned, "That's probably so. A tainted angel as one might put it," I took in the information. "Angels and us don't get along do we?" He thought about it," We get along fine, it's just that sometimes they interfere or we interfere with each others' buisness, and we fight a little, but that's about it." I opened my mouth to say something. "You're making my head hurt! Stop with the questions!" He put his hand up to my mouth,"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." I bit it,"Kinky are we?" He responded. I blushed,"I told you not to mention that!" He smiled that innocent smile,"No one is around!~ I can talk about anything I want~."


	4. Chapter 4

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone! I updated with the wrong chapter (not like it's the first time) thank you for telling me! :D Anyway, I'll make sure to upload the next chapter on Saturday like I'm suppose too.

We arrived at his little shop later that day. I opened the door and discovered bodies already in there. "Ummm, should I move these?" He nodded,"To the back, please~!" I slowly moved the corpses to the back room. Each other them were bloody and mutilated. I should've been disgusted, but I found it rather intriguing. I wanted to know how each other them was murdered, that was quite obvious that they were. "You're taking a longer amount of time than usal," He walked into the room. A bag full  
those bones he always eats. "I'm just curious is all, I'm wondering how they died, or rather who killed them," He smiled at that. "Want one?" He held a cookie. I went to grab the one, but he put it in his mouth. I leaned over a bit the cookie. He smiled, and put another on in his mouth. I bit that one off as well. He kissed me as my mouth got closer to his. "We should finish what we started," I didn't object and his hands undid the lace again. It slipped down, and he drug his nails up my stomach. Slight blood trailed behind from where his nails cut me. I felt my back hit the wall and him pull my skirt down.

"I-I think this is my first time, isn't it suppose to hurt?" I whimpered out as he kissed my breast. "It will, at first," He responded. I felt his clothes disapear, and suddenly his body was pressed against mine. I blushed a lot and he noticed, he leaned down and kissed me, his leg held mine apart. Suddenly he moved and we were on the floor. I wrapped my legs around his back, before I could speak he was inside me, yes it hurt, I want to tell him to stop, but I couldn't. His speed didn't slow down, but the pain subsided and pleasure was introduced. I moan slightly and he kept at a steady pace, I moaned louder. His pace grew quickly and I ran my fingers through his hair. I moaned louder as I reached my climax, and I could feel his climax inside me as well. He ran his fingers down my face, and gently kissed me. "I'm really tired now," I mumbled. He laughed and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed my cloths and turned around. "You don't have to be so shy, I already know what you look like naked," He laughed as his clothes went on him. "I don't care, I'm going to go to sleep," I walked to the coffin I had been sleeping in for the time I had been here. I listened to him talk to his guests before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"It's time to go~" The lid came off. "What? Work?" I felt his hands lift me out of the coffin. "Yes!~" He somewhat danced around the room while I fixed my hair and grabbed my scythe. "Okay, should you also teach me other things?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me,"Like what?" I looked at him,"Oh, maybe like fighting, I might have to fight at some point." He laughed,"Who would want to fight a lovely madam like you?" I stared at the floor, "I don't know I thought it was a good idea." He patted my head,"We might be able to fit it in sometime." I looked at the list he handed me,"Normal people still dying after the fire from odd things too." He laughed,"Humans are odd creatures."

The weeks went by, but Undertaker never once taught me hand to hand combat. He always had another reason not to teach me. I caught him by surprise one day, I swung my scythe at him, and to block me he had to use his. We spared a little until he pinned me against the wall and told me never to that again. Grell came by a few times for William, they wanted to check on my progress. They would talk in private without me, but I wouldn't intrude on their converstations, I would walk around the street and wait for Grell to leave. We didn't have sex again, he would steal kisses when I wasn't looking. That's just how life went, in the back of my mind, I could feel like something was watching me though.

We made regular trips to the Shinigami Library, so he could do some research on things I 'might' need to learn at some point. I would wander around the building. I didn't like the feeling of it. It made me feel trapped, even when I would go outside. I wanted to be in the human realm. I brought this up one day to him. "I don't like being here, can we just skip a few days so I can stay here and look around?"  
Undertaker looked at me,"No, I still have a lot of things to do there!~" I glared at him,"Leave me here then. I can handle the shop by myself." He glared at me,"No, you have to come too." I opened my mouth to say something, but the way he was staring at me, told me I should bring this up right now.

One day though, he did leave me there,"I'm leaving don't let anyone feel unwelcome Rachel!~" I glanced up from where I was sitting,"You're leaving me here alone?" He nodded,"Of course! I figure you can take care of yourself and my little shop, I'll be back later tonight!" He paused, "Don't leave the store, okay?" I nodded, and smiled as he walked out of the door. The first time that I was left alone in the human realm. I closed the shop door and started walking down through the town. I hadn't had the time to do any kind of shopping. I wanted to look through the different shops around the town. As I made my way through the different vendors, I felt as though something was watching me. Something was following me, but I could never find any proof. I was going to ask Undertaker when he got back, but he _did_ tell me not to leave the shop, so I decided against it.


	5. Chapter 5

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ I decided to redo this chapter~ umm I will upload the next chapter (6) tomorrow. . . on time as usual. I've had a lot to do, so if I start getting behind on something, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! School Ugh! Well!~ reread and enjoy. XD

The coffin I was in fell on it's side and I tumbled out. I glanced up and Grell stood there,"Hello dear Rachel!~" I laid my  
head down on the cold floor. "Go away!" I mumbled at him he annoyed me more in my tired state. "That's no way to treat someone older than you," He responded.  
"You're more immature than I am." I felt him grab my light brown hair and jerk me up,"Let go of me!" He 'tch' and waved his finger at me,  
"I am not! I could easily be as serious as you want." I struggled but my attempts were futile. "O-ow you're hurting me! Let  
go of my hair!" He dropped me onto the floor. "I have breathing guests?" Undertaker opened a back door and looked in," Hello  
Grell!~" I put the coffin back onto the stand and made sure there wasn't any dents in it. "I came to collect Rachel!~" Grell  
responded, and hugged him. Undertaker nodded, and waved bye to me and went into the back room. I couldn't move, he  
just waved bye to me. "Come, on Rachel!~ Time to go~~" Grell grapped my wrist and pulled me out of the door.

"GRELL!" I screamed. "What, not so loud," He rubbed his ears. "Why couldn't I stay?" I wanted to cry again,  
but more importantly I wanted to kill the shinigami next to me. "Did you like your sensei a little too much?" Grell teased. I didn't respond  
We kept walking for awhile. Not knowing what do, and not wanting to leave, I stopped. Grell was talking about something and didn't  
notice that I wasn't beside him as he turned into an alley. "Rachel? Where did you go?" He walked back out and finally noticed me.  
I stared at the ground,"Please don't make me." He patted my head,"You'll understand soon enough okay?" I pulled away,"Wait, why  
didn't Undertaker say anything to me? Does he not care about me?" Grell didn't respond.

"We're late, make up your mind, are you staying or leaving?" He was irritated now. He didn't want me? Maybe I annoyed him too much  
and he was just trying to get rid of me. I followed Grell into the next dimision. He looked over at me,"Rachel?" I stared at the ground, not  
wanting to respond to him. "Well, if you aren't going to answer, then I'm going to ask anyway," He paused," Why do you want to stay in the human  
world? It's so boring!" I stopped,"I-I feel like I belong there, like when I'm outside that I'm actually free and the horizon is endless. Here I feel trapped  
like an animal. Like I'm some sort of slave. Does that make sense?" Grell laughed,"What ever you say."

"Rachel, sit down," William said to me as we entered his office,"You must be curious as to why we took you from your training so early."  
"Why can't I stay there?" I asked quietly/ "That's the human world, the only reason why we let you train there is because he was a very important person in our history,  
so naturally he gets a little lenancy." I nodded,"So I have to stay here?" He nodded,"Grell will show you to your room, and what to  
do. Have a nice time, please don't cause me any overtime." I let my hair fall in front of my face,"I'll try." Grell looked at me," Don't  
be so depressing!" I glanced at him, my eyes full of fear and hate,but I didn't say anything. "Yeah, let's go to your room~ I can't wait to redesign it!" I  
followed him to the door. He walked down a few hallways before stopping outside a door. "Here's your key!~"  
A metal key was held in front of me,"Thank you." I unlocked the door,"You still don't remember anything, huh?" I  
glanced at him, leaning against the wall. "No, I don't remember anything, I still don't even know if Rachel is my real name, I just know  
for the past few weeks that Undertaker has been my sensei. That's all I know." Grell followed me into my room.

It was empty except a bed pushed against a wall and a desk. "Is something wrong? Something you need to tell me?" I glanced at  
him, he looked around. "You could use a little red in here, I'll be right back!" He ran out of my room. I turned and looked around, I  
didn't have anything to put in here, I didn't plan on spending a lot of time in here anyway. "I'm back! And I brought red!" Glancing at  
Grell I was sorry I even made eye contanct. "I don't need help, please leave me alone," I laid down on the old bed. He began putting things  
around the room, and soon it had some color to it. "You won't work today, but you will tomorrow, and if you want you can come with  
me," He trailed off. "No thanks," I closed my eyes. "You don't wear glasses." He sat down in the desk chair,  
" Why?" I looked over at him," I don't need them, I can see just fine." He looked up,"Shinigami are very near sighted, and you don't need glasses.  
maybe it is true," I cut him off,"Explain to me, what is true." He paused,"I don't know how to explain it." I nodded,"Okay then, you know where the door is,  
I suggest you find it." He walked out,"I'll see you later, Rachel."

Now that I thought about it, everyone here was wearing glasses. I gently traced my eyes, they were the same color as everyone elses',  
but mine we're somehow different. I turned and looked at what Grell placed in my room. Little things, almost all of them red, except one,  
a frame with a picture inside. I stared at the picture, it just had myself in it. I frowned at it.

I set the picture back down, and sat at the desk. I looked at the empty top, I smiled at it, but frowned when a knocked came from the door. "Yes?"  
I called out. "Hello, may I come in please?" a females voice called back. I opened the door," Yes? How can I help?" She had a bag with  
her,"I was called to make an outfit for you, since you're new, and this one is kind of falling apart." I sighed, she had a point, "Grell said you needed some color, which," She almost  
scoffed at me," You do." I shook my head," Make is plain and simple, I don't need things getting in my way." She took measurements and  
soon she was working on a design. "Okay, I'll bring it by tomorrow. Have a nice night!" She left the room quickly. I looked out the window,  
it had gotten dark, and the moon was out. "The moon shows even out here? How interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Ummmmm, a bit of adult-ness? I don't know. Thank you both for the reviews. Sorry I know that this is going by really fast I wrote it right before school started and now since I'm in school all the time, I don't have time for really changing anything.

Also! I'm sorry that I didn't upload it yesterday! :( I literally spent 11 hours on homework and projects. If you haven't reread my updated of chapter 5 (which took me all week) then please read it!~ :) Well enjoy your nichi-yobi!

I couldn't sleep at all that night. It didn't feel right that I was here, on an open bed, nothing to protect me. I stared at the light pouring into the room. I didn't have a clock, and I didn't feel the need for one. My light brown hair, fell around my eyes, I didn't like that Grell had pointed out that I was different, I didn't like how I could see fine without the aid of glasses. I grabbed my scythe and cut my hair in  
front of my face. Now my bangs would cover them. No one would notice that I didn't have to wear glasses. "Maybe I come in?" The girl from yesterday. "Yes, come in," I pushed all the hair into a trash can. "I brought you the clothes I made," She had a few dresses, most of which were black and not fluffy at all. "These are really beautiful!" I smiled at her. She smiled back," I hear that it's rare, to see you smile," She commented. I stopped smiling,"I guess so." Placing the dresses in the closet she left quietly.

No one had come by to see me. I hadn't moved from the desk since I cut my hair. I just gazed out the window. "Your update is here," A males' voice came from outside the door. "Okay, leave it there, I'll be leaving soon," I listened for his retreating footsteps. As he got father away, I stood up and opened my door, a book was there. I glanced at it, I wanted to go back into the human world, I wanted to see _him_. "Do you want me to take you, Rachel?" I looked up at the man standing in front of me, and asked "Ronald, right?" He nodded,"So you want me to take you?" I nodded, and he started walking,"You know you're awfully quiet, even though I know you can be loud." I didn't answer, why would I? I didn't have anything to say. "You should speak out more, people have a tendency to listen to you." I looked at him. "Is your list long?" He asked, trying to make converstation. "No," I replied. He nodded, "Neither is mine, maybe they did this because we're new?" I didn't reply.

He opened the portal and stepped through, followed by me rather quickly. "See you later, Rachel!" Ronald waved at me, as I walked away. I looked at my book, the list wasn't long at all, and I knew where most of these places where. I started quickly, and I finished quickly. I didn't play with them, or read through the cenamatic record carefully, not that I needed too anyway. I could tell with ease who I was suppose to take their record leaked out, so I finished my job rather quickly. I walked down the streets. I was looking for his shop, but I stopped. He didn't try to help me, maybe he just used me? I doubted it, but I needed to see. I found it, and like usual, he was in the back. I opened the door. "Hello~, who might we have today?" He came out of the back,"Rachel? I thought you were busy." I shook my head,"No, I just finished." He nodded,"It's nice to see you. You finished quickly without my help." I glared at him, even though my bangs hid my eyes,"It's only been a day, why didn't you tell me I was little bit different?" He paused,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't need glasses."  
"I know."  
"Why didn't you tell me that was odd for a shinigami?"  
"I didn't think it was important."

I sighed at his remark. "Don't do that, lovely corpse, don't sigh," He lifted my face to look at his,"Why did you change your hair?" I pushed his hand away,"I didn't want anyone to know that I didn't need glasses. Stop changing the subject!" He nodded,"I like that, that you don't need glasses." I looked at  
him, and he pushed away my hair from my eyes,"I fell in love, you know that." I turned away,"I know, you don't have to remind me." He looked hurt,"Rachel." I went back to the door,"I should get back. Unless you want to tell me something." He tilited his head,"What dear?" I turned and looked the other way,"Why am I the only one who can see the record before using my death scythe?" He sat down, and  
pulled me onto his lap,"You have special eyes, Rachel, we don't quite understand why you have these eyes, we don't know where you came from. That's why they took you, and because there's been something following you for quite awhile." I shifted slightly in his lap, "I'm different huh? How odd, should I be worried about the thing following me?" He patted my head,"No don't worry, you'll be protected by plently of shinigami." I leaned up and he kissed me,"Is that why you didn't teach me to fight? There's always going to be someone to protect me? I'm not a child."

"You are a girl though, you know that," He smiled at me. "I know, but I can fight for myself," I let my bangs fall in front of my eyes. "You don't need too, I'll be here if something goes wrong," He laid me down on the coffin. "I don't know, what if you're busy with all your guests, and can't come help me?" I asked as he kissed my neck. "I'll come, they can wait for a little bit." He bit it slightly and I gasped,"You're a little jumpy today, Rachel," He kissed my neck again,"Relax." I shifted a little,"It's hard to relax when I know something is trying to kill me! And you won't teach me to defend myself." He moved the top of the dress,"You know how to defend yourself, you're just scared of hurting the other person." He pulled down the dress and lightly kissed my breasts. "I guess I do," I smiled at him,"What're you planning on doing?" He smiled,"What ever I want?" I giggled,"You said that last time too." He nodded as he pulled off his own clothes.

He didn't waste any time in getting the rest of my clothing off. "In a hurry?" I asked, my voice was raspy. He didn't respond, but made deep bite marks down from my neck to the bottom of my stomach. I giggled,"That tickles-" I was cut off as his mouth went down there. I moan slightly. I felt him slightly grin. "Ahh, no!" I felt his tongue in me. Soon his mouth met mine and then he was in me. I arched my back. He kissed my neck, his pace not slowing down. I felt a smile crept onto my lips,"Ah! Please!" His nails traced my smile. My climax was almost there, and I could see his was too. We came at the same time, and he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"I should be going," I said breathless. He frowned," I knew you were going to run off as soon as we were done." I shrugged,"It was your choice, I just went along with it." He played with my hair,"Don't worry about the thing stalking you. It's going to be okay, okay?" I nodded,"Okay, I'll try my best not to worry." I leaned down and kissed him before I pulled on my clothes and walked out of the door. I wandered around for awhile, I didn't feel like anything was following me, or even watching me, I was just another girl walking down the street, but I turned into an alley and opened the portal.

"Hello, I need the paperwork from the human world," I told the girl at the counter, she quickly grabbed a few sheets and handed them to me. "These need to be finished and returned by 10 A.M tomorrow morning, have a nice night," She seemed sweet, so I gave a small smile, and turned toward my room. As I appoarched it, someone gripped me in a hug. "Who?" I choked out, the red hair gave it away,"Grell! Get off of me!" I choked out. "Aw, get back from work? You must not have had a long list." I nodded,"I'm tired, and I'm going to go to sleep, unless you have something you are in dire need to tell me." He opened the door himself and walked into my room," No, darling Rachel! I came to  
see what kind of clothes she gave you!" I looked at him,"What? She gave me, those clothes, they're fine, and I'll wear them. Can you leave me alone?" Grell pouted,"Why can't I stay?" I set the paperwork down on my desk,"You can stay if you answer a few questions, I undertand you're pretty smart." He smiled,"Of course I am! How could I get away with this kind of beauty without intelligence?" I sat down,  
"Why was I not given the information of something stalking me earlier?"He paused, as if debating wheater or not to answer this," Well you see, there's been a few problems." I sighed,"What's the few problems?" He sat on the corner of my desk,"I'll tell you if you tell me something."

"What?"  
"Are you in love with him?"  
"With who?"

He leaned down and whispered, "The grim reaper. You feel in love with your sensei didn't you?"

I did fall in love, I didn't want to admit it, at least not to him. "Answer me, and I'll tell you the answer to your question." I had no other choice, "Yes, I tripped and fell in love with my sensei." He laughed,"I knew it little Rachel!~" I glared at him,"Now tell me the answer." He stopped, and thought about it,"There's been a demon stalking you, we aren't quite sure why, and until the other night he hadn't made a move to hurt you." I nodded,"So that's when I fell off the roof?" He laughed,"It's going to cost you to know the answer to that as well." I sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I deserve an award for uploading this on TIME! :D Anyway read and enjoy, and the people that read it the day I post it- I love you all for loving this piece of crap Fanfiction.

The weeks went by and I avoided everyone I knew. Mostly because of the fear that I might be kidnapped or something, but I grew accustom to the way that I worked, I rarely slept. I hadn't worn all the new dresses that lady had made for me. I just wore the plainest one. A knock on my door, on time,"Leave it by the door, like always." Another knock, did he not hear me? "Just leave it there, I'm still getting ready to leave." A pause, and I thought they left. I fixed the thin dress, as Undertaker walked  
in,"Rachel." I glanced at him,"Yes?" He nodded and closed my door. I sat down at my desk and stared at the photo, my bangs had been cut, but it wasn't hard to see even with them hiding my eyes.  
He sat down on the edge of it. "Listen Rachel," I stared out the window. I drifted off until he kissed me,"You don't have work today, why don't you come by the library with me?" I shook my head,"I have paperwork to do, and I need to pick up a few things from the mortal realm." He shook his head,"No, come on." I stood up," I can't trust anyone here, not even you anymore." He stared at him,"Rachel."

"Undertaker."  
"We need you to stay here."  
"Why?"  
"We think they might make a move soon."

I opened my mouth, to say I know, but he kissed me and we fell down onto the bed. I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't make myself, I had been alone for those weeks, all those weeks, and that hollow spot had come back, now he filled it. He made me whole again. I didn't want to feel that, I didn't want this sadness to go away. For some reason I wanted this sadness. I pushed him off and walked out of the room. I didn't hear footsteps following me, so I walked out of the building and opened the portal.

I wondered into a small shop, I had been paid for the little work I had done while I was at the society. I looked around at the different necklaces, each one had a different gemstone in it I looked at each of them. I didn't know why I was looking. I just was. None of them caught my attention. "Can I help you find anything, madam?" A man stood there, he looked fairly well-to-do. I shook my head,"No thank you. I'm just looking around until my husband finishes shopping."A lie, nothing more. He nodded, and I continued to look through the necklaces, not finding one I liked, I wandered out of the store. I looked through the stores and found a flower stand,"Do you have any roses?" I asked the girl there,  
she nodded,"How many?" I thought about it,"6." She nodded and counted them out. I handed her the money for them. They were big roses, and I walked down an alley with them.

No one had been there to talk to me, so I figured they weren't going to chase me and let me come back on my own. I walked down a few streets. I didn't watch where I was going, but I finally stopped in a graveyard. The calmness of it relaxed me a little bit. I walked around reading each of the headstones, some I knew from Undertakers' shop. I didn't have a certain goal in my mind. I finished the reading the last one, and I sat down beside a tree. The roses hadn't started wilting. I looked at them, roses where my favorite flower, even if they were such a bright red.

I plucked a few petals from the roses and tossed them on the ground. The graveyard had a lonely feeling to it. I didn't know what to make of it. I felt as though I was suppose to be here. A noise caught my attention, I turned to look where the noise had come from. Nothing. I glared at the spot, and turned to walked out of the graveyard, but a figure was there. I couldn't see it's face. "Hello, can I help you?" I called out to it. They turned to look at me, their eyes blood red and glowing. I backed up, the demon?! I didn't know where to go. I turned and ran into the forest. I kept running until I felt like it wasn't following me. Looking around I realized I had no idea where I was, and I didn't know where to go. I glanced down at the roses, they had started to look a tad bit unhealthy. I sighed and sat down under a tree. I loved the way this realm smelled. It smelled of life and happiness. Where the society was, smelled of nothing but unhappiness. I didn't think that that was possible though. They felt differently too. I didn't want to go back, but that incident scared me.

I didn't feel anything following me, maybe I imagined it? That had to be what happened. I wandered around the forest trying to find the way I had come from, but I still couldn't my way out. I thought about opening the portal, but not wanting to go back, I sat down under a tree, fog had crept in and was making it hard to see far away, but I still sensed something in area. The ground felt nice under me. Clouds loomed high over head, and quiet raindrops fell to the ground. I know I shouldn't have left. Now fear was taking control of me, I wanted someone to fill that void in my heart. I started humming a song, letting my mind wander for a bit, before I began to sing the words.

'_Chase the morning_  
_ Yield for nothing  
Chase the morning  
Let your life be a dream  
Don't look back until your free to  
Chase the morning' ***_

My voice trailed off, and I began humming again. I don't remember where I heard it, I guess I just did at some point. Raindrops hit my head in a steady rhythm. The _smell_ of the rain made my sleepy. Wanting to lay down and take a nap, as my eyes closed, the vision of the glowing red eyes shot through my mind. I quickly opened my eyes, nothing. Nothing at all.

William stood there waiting for me to notice him,"Are you finished?" I nodded,"I guess so, can you catch me up on who's trying to kill me?" He nodded,"Follow me, you've already caused so much overtime." The portal opened and we stepped through. "You see, Rachel, we don't know what it's capable of so we need you to stay here." I walked to his office with him, "Well can't we just find it? It can't be that hard." He turned and stared at me,"You don't understand. We are shorthanded! We can't just send random shinigami out there to look for something that could possibly kill them. To keep you from leave, you are under suspension until this matter is cleared."He walked into his office. walked to my room and sat the roses down, Undertaker wasn't there anymore. I stared out the window in the room, almost sundown. Almost time for the moon to show it's shining face.

*** This is copyrighted to Repo! The Genetic Opera- _**NOT ME I DON'T OWN THIS SONG**_

_ Anywho!~ my italic is stuck and won't unitalize so it's weird. . . Tell me what you think, I've had so much homework to do lately, if I forget to upload a chapter next Saturday I'm so sorry! So umm yeah. _


	8. Well :

So my computer just crashed and the rest of he chapters for this are unreachable as of the moment. I'll begin to rewrite them as soon as possible, but I hope that I can restart my computer or something. I seriously doubt anyone will see a new chapter for this for awhile, but who knows? I might write the next one tonight I do not know. (it's not like any of you care about my other stories anyway) enjoy your week!~


	9. Chapter 8

My computer decided it wanted to work (not well took me all day to recover most of the files or find them for that matter) and so I did NOT have to retype anything! Also if anyone has any ideas for my Finny story then message me please! Anywho enjoy darlings~!

I had been in my room, for at least a few weeks, paperwork was delivered daily, but it only took me an hour or so to finish it. I gazed out at the lawn, watching the reapers come to and from the otherworld. The roses were dead, but I hadn't thrown them out yet. I was allowed to leave my room, but I denied anyone to talk to me, or even look at me. A knock on the door. "Who could this be?" I already turned in my paperwork, so I didn't answer. "Rachel, open this door right now." I glared at the door. Why was Ronald here? He probably want to 'talk' about something. "What?" I asked angerily. "Let me in,  
this is important!" He called back. I unlocked the door,"What, Ronald? What is important!" He was out of breathe,"Come on, follow me!" He ran down the hallway, and I followed more slowly. He finally ran into Williams' office. "Good, you're here Rachel," William answered,"We haven't found anything, so your suspension is on hold at the moment, and if something shows up, it comes off hold imediately. You have a lot of souls to catch up on, Rachel." I smiled, my scythe appeared in my hand, and I walked throught the portal.

The human world hadn't changed since my absence. I made my way to the first soul. A dying mother, a dying single mother. Her child clung to her hand, even though he knew she was dead, and he clung to her,trying to wake her up. "It's no use, kid, she's dead," I said to him. "N-no! She can't be gone, she can't be dead!" He yelled. I pulled him away from her. "Go get your neighbors, they can help," I said and he ran out of the house, I looked at her, pale and useless to him now, yet he still clung to her. He clung to his dead mother to protect him and care for him. I studied the streams of the record coming from her skin. As I recorded the recorded. I thought about her life. She worked as much as she could to help him, and I felt as though something had been wrong, that she shouldn't have died then, but I had no choice, so I left the building before the child returned.

The list was long, about 5 pages. I finished the next day. I hadn't stopped once, I hadn't felt the need to stop and rest. It felt nice to weild my scythe. The list was finished and I felt the fatigue I hadn't felt before. I wondered the streets before stopping at Undertakers' shop. I opened the door,"Hello?  
Undertaker?" I called out to him. I heard laughing from the back room,"Come in Rachel? Do I have the honor of making you a coffin?" I laughed,"No, but I came by to see you. I'm sorry I was rude the last time. It's just I feel so-" He came out of the backroom,"Rachel, don't worry about it." I wrapped my arms around him,"I don't know what to do anymore." He smiled,"Is that so, my lovely corpse?" I nodded, and he kissed me. "I know what will make you feel better," His kissed me. "Nooo~ I just finished my list and I'm so tired!" He picked me up and twirled me around. "You can sleep here tonight."

The coffin I slept in while I was here, was still in the same place. I opened it, noticing the dried blood in it, probably from when I first arrived. I laid down and moved the lid back on. I finally felt at peace. It wasn't open like the bed back at the society, so I fell asleep quickly and I slept for awhile. I woke up to people talking. I didn't listen much, they weren't talking about anything important any way. I waited for them to leave before opening the coffin, but they didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. I pushed the top back and sat up. "Does every living person live in coffins here!?" A man from the yard was there. Undertaker laughed,"It's seems as much." I glanced at him, he seemed normal enough. "Anymore information about the murder?" Undertaker thought for a minute, and shook his head,"That's all I found." He bit into a cookie. I got out of the coffin and dusted my self off,"I'll be leaving, thanks for letting me stay." Undertaker hugged me, and I walked into an alley behind the shop and opened the portal.

"I need the paperwork from the humanworld," I told the girl at the front desk. She nodded and handed me the papers,"These need to be back 10 AM." I took the papers and walked to my room. They were the same questions, same report. I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, and opened it. Grell stood there, looking rather upset,"Rachel!~" I laid my head down on my desk,"What is wrong, Grell?" He came in and laid down on my bed,"Oh the most terrible thing happened to me the other day." I kept my lips in a line even though that somehow entertained me, "What happened Grell?" He sighed rather loudly,"I was turned down," he choked,"again!" I found this slightly funny, but still didn't smile, "I'm so sorry, from who?" I started writing on the paper again, and he laid down on the bed. "He's new here, and I offered to help him, but he completely refused, saying I was an annoying brat!" I grinned a bit,"How could anyone say that?" Grell sat up,"What're you working so hard on?" I shrugged," Paperwork, like always, don't you have some to do?"

He left after awhile, and I stared down at the completed paperwork. I looked down at the thin dress, not really caring about it. Turning to view the open closet door, the lace one captured my attention. It only went down to my knees, but it thin and not at all extravagant except the lace at the top. It went from the edge of the should to the base of the neck. A delicate lace with flowers on it. The rest of the dress was pitch black. As I slipped into it, I felt more melancholy than before, but now I think that was a good thing.

Okay, so I have like a migraine while I edited this so if something near the end doesn't make any sense then I'm so sorry! Well um I will update next Saturday! SO happy my computer works again, (at least for now. . .) Have a nice weekend.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I can't remember if I updated last week!:P I think I did, but anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, this is coming to an end soon! I only have about 3 or 4 chapters left, so yeah. I might change it to horror because the end is well um. . . I don't know I should change the genre. . Anywho enough of my ramblings *there's more that the bottom* here's the chapter~!

The to-die list was outside my door in the morning, once again it was long. I read through it, the people where old, probably dying of their age, it was rather boring work actually. "Rachel," William was walking down the hall,"Be extra careful today. "I nodded and walked down the hallway away from him. The breeze picked up my hair and twirled it around before I stepped through the portal, how odd, there was never a breeze before.

The list went by quickly. It was almost dark, but I didn't need to go back now. I roamed around the town looking at all the shops. "Rachel, how are you?" A males' voice came from behind me. I turned around,"I'm sorry, but I've seem to forgotten your name." He smiled, a well-to-do, I wondered how he knew me. "My apologies, I'm Tucker," He stated. I nodded,"Well, Tucker, I'm good, how are you?" He looked at me,"It's quite crowded, would like to accompany me to a small cafe?" I felt rather flattered, but I remembered Williams' warning. "Of course I will, lead the way," He hooked his arm through mine and we walked away.

"There's a short cut up here, would you mind if we took it?" He calmly asked. I smiled, I have to keep up this facade,"Of course not." We turned down an alley, and he stopped. "You're such a fool, Rachel!" He pushed me against a wall. I expected this so I kicked his leg back and through him off balance. I pushed him back against the other wall. "Are you the one that's been stalking me?" My fingers circled his neck. He choked as my fingers tightened. "Answer me, dammit!" I tightened my grip. He stopped moving and smiled,"No, but he is." I watched his face turn blue and him lose his consiousness. "Who are you?" I said to man behind me. "I'm just an admirer, darling, from a far you aren't near as beautiful as up close," The man had white hair, the same eyes I saw a few weeks ago in the graveyard, and he pushed me against the wall,"Are you going to call for help?" He grabbed my face and pushed his leg between my legs. I was trapped,"No I don't need anyone's help. I don't-" He pressed his lips to mine,"Shhh, darling be quiet." I pulled away, and pushed him off, but he quickly grabbed my wrists and  
held them together. "Reapers can't do much without their weapons, can they?" He was tauntingly close to my face, so I spit on him.

I didn't feel the slap but I heard the sound. I pushed my head against the wall. "Don't ever do that again," I glanced at him,"Don't tell me what to do." He pulled out a knife,"You shouldn't talk to your master that way." I closed my eyes, and felt him drag it down my neck. He stopped at the lace,"Do you want me to take off your clothes? Or would you rather take them off yourself?" I struggled against his grasp. "Let me go!" I shouted, he 'tch'ed at me and got out a piece of rope. He tied my wrists together. "Okay, we need somewhere more quiet, how about I take you back home?" I turned away and was about to scream, but a gagged came into my mouth, "He did his job well, good for him," The man smashed the other mans head in with his boot,"Now darling Rachel. Should I take you home?" I closed my eyes and relaxed. I didn't want him to hurt me, I just wanted him to get whatever he wanted over with and let me go. Of course when he did, I'll slice his soul out, and I'd be ruthless about it.

He walked into a small house, no one else was there, the fire wasn't going even though it was almost October. "Make yourself comfortable, Rachel," He cut the rope on my wrists, maybe I could stop him sooner? I ripped off the gag and my scythe appeared in my hands,"No it's your turn to be scared." He didn't seem fazed by the sudden apperance of it," Sit back down Rachel." I walked over to him. I raised my scythe, and was about to slide it down into his head when he caught it and pushed it away,"Now,  
do what I said Rachel. Sit down." His hands pushed me to the floor. I was in shock that he just, overpowered me without a fight.

His knife slowly slide down my neck and cut the lace, he cut down my dress. "Stop," I commanded,"Stop this right now." He smiled,"No Rachel! You hurt me! You killed her!" I looked at him, that crazed smile spread across his face. "What did I do?" I asked quietly. "Shut up! You know what you did!" He slapped me again. I didn't speak after that. I didn't know what to say, I was dumbfounded. He just took away my means of an escape.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked as he cut off the rest of the dress. I didn't respond, probably for the better."I'm a demon, what you Reapers call 'scum'. I'm going to make you feel like that, I'm going to make you feel like scum," He pushed me down and cut the top of my breast. "I'm going to carve it into your beautiful skin, Reaper, I'm going to carve you up," His sadistic smile didn't waver as he cut me deeper. His knife reached my sensitive stomach. He picked it up and lightly kissed me,"Come on, do  
something!" I didn't replied, I hadn't moved. It hurt so badly though. The blood ran off my body and onto the cold floor. "Do you want to be buried in one of _his_ coffins?" I stared at the man carving me, still I didn't say anything. "I suppose I'll take you there, they might apperciate you being returned." I glared at him, he didn't seem too fond of me doing that so he slowly carved an 'S' into my stomach. I winced a little and he laughed. "I wonder if I can eat your soul right now?" I didn't find that funny, even though  
he did. He laughed at me.

I didn't move for the rest of the word though. I didn't want him to have that pleasure of making me squirm. Making the pain I felt known. "You should move, to let me know I haven't killed you yet," He hands were covered in my blood. I didn't move nor speak. The angered him enough for him to rip off the rest of my dress. "I thought I might be nice, and just rape you, but since you aren't going to comply I'm going to kill you." I didn't have anyone to contact, anyone to come and help me. I didn't want anyones' help, they cared for me, but I hadn't listened, now I was paying the price. He carved into my legs. I don't know what he carved, but he went deep and the blood poured out. I watched my blood pool on the ground and everything went black.

So what did you think? :) I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you think I should change my genres then comment with it. Okie dokie! Have a nice weekend! Sorry for the late update swamped with homework again. see everyone next week


	11. Chapter 10

So since Tumblr is currently down for maintenance! I'm going to upload this now. . . I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Voices were around me, talking quickly, I didn't undertand anything they were saying. Their voices intrigued me though. I tried to listen, but the darkness took me again. This time though, I dreamt of something-  
something unusual.

_ The moon glowed off the pond. My lifeless corpse laid in the pond. The water not reacting or moving with it. I watched someone walk up to the water. They must not have seen me floating there, lifeless. It was a pathetic look really. They sat on the edge of the pond, unknown to me, they were smiling at me. At the deed they had done. I once again looked at the pond, this time though it was red, crimson red and my body sat up, looking around. She moved, my corpse, toward the person. They moved quickly away from the water, as if suddenly aware of the approaching corpse. _

_ My dress was wrinkled and clinging to my body. The lifeless corpse of me, reached for their face. She gripped his face, they stood that way, him begging for life and her praying for everything to be over soon._

"She's awake!" Someone called out. Footsteps quickly came over to me,"Rachel? Rachel? You there?" I felt hands on my shoulders. "I-I think so," I tried to sit up but fell back down. "Lay back down," The hands pushed me down on the bed. "Where am I?" I asked my vision slowly focusing. "You're in the medical wing," A girl responded," We truthfully didn't think that you would live." I stared at her eyes, the same like mine except she wore glasses. Like everyone except me and him. "Rachel?" A familiar voice said,"I thought you might have to sleep forever in that coffin I lent to you." I looked over at him, "I thought so too." I felt his hand grab mine," You should go back to sleep, we'll be fine waiting a little long." I sat up easily this time,"I'm fine, seriously.c"

I looked down at my body. Bandages down my body. I winced, now I could feel the pain radiating from each of the cuts he showered on my body. "I didn't think he did this much," I mumbled. I leaned forward and dizziness gripped my head. "Lay down Rachel!" Undertaker pushed me onto the bed," You lost so much blood." I giggled my head was spinning so fast, I gripped the edge of the bed,"So much blood huh? I didn't lose enough to kill me though." He nodded," I know, you're still alive. We told you what was going on, yet you didn't call for help when you had the chance." I stared at the ceiling my eyes finally focusing on the white ceiling,"I had the situation under control until he took away my death scythe." He frowned,"You knew he would do that. You knew he would take it away, and you let him." I glanced at him," I didn't know he was that capable. I didn't think he was serious." Undertaker leaned over to grip my hand, "Now you know. He was making a point and his point was fully taken, but not fully made."

"What do you mean, not fully made?"  
"He didn't kill you."  
"So? He almost did."  
"Almost is never good enough, Rachel, you know that."

"Is he still going to try and kill me?" I was quiet, like always. He nodded,"You'll need to stay here until we find him." I glanced up at him,"Okay~." He seemed somewhat upset about this remark,"Rachel, maybe you didn't hear me, you _need_ to stay here. If I -or anyone from the Reaper society, catches you outside this building, I'll be sure to _punish_ you properly." I sighed,"I'm going to kill him, no matter what. You can't stop me." His hand went along my arm,"No, I will stop you. He almost killed you. He will kill you next time he sees you. Demons are like that, they keep their word."

I looked at him,"What're you going to do to stop me?" He looked up,"Everything that's possible. I have your death scythe, so you can't use it." I reached my hand out his his face,"Can't I have some means of protecting myself?" He smiled,"No." I lightly hit him,"That's stupid." He smiled down at me, his creepy goofy little smile that I loved, so I smiled back. His long nails traced my lips. "Kiss me already," I frowned as his smiled widened. "Maybe I will! Maybe I won't!" He laughed.

I glared at him and grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss me. "Whoa, a little rough now aren't we?" He smiled, making my cheeks burn a bright red. That only made him laugh more. A nurse came into the room to check on me. "I'm fine darling," I told her before she could say anything. "I'm quite sure you think you are, but we need you to stay for the night, just to make sure nothing reopens okay?" I sighed,"Okay fine, but I'll stay if he can stay." I glanced at Undertaker, that smile still on his face. "That's fine, just don't be walking around, if you need help just call a one of us, and we'll help you."

The room was almost completely white, nothing interesting to look at or keep me entertained. "Why did you take my scythe?" I asked staring at the blank ceiling. "I don't want you to run off again. Maybe if you didn't have anything to protect yourself, then if something was wrong you would tell someone, or stay here so we can handle this the right way," His voice was eerily serious and collected. "But what if," I started and his finger was placed on my mouth. "No, ifs', ands', buts', or what ifs'. I have it, and you won't be able to find it unless I hand it to you," Undertaker smiled at me, in return I frowned at him. "Stop frowning, lovely corpse! It's not a good look on you," His moved the corners of my lips upwards to make a smile. "It hurts to smile, can I stay with you?" I asked leaning away from his hands.

"Stay with me?"  
"In the human realm?"  
"It's not safe there. So no."

I closed my eyes,"No fair, I want to stay there with you." He leaned down, lips hovering right above mine,"I know, but you can't. It's too dangerous for you to stay there. When everything is said and done with you can stay there for as long as you want to, okay?" I smiled and his kissed me,"Okay, but this better be done quickly."

* * *

I was escorted back to my room the next day, and to my dismay Grell greeted me. "Hello~! I'm here to watch you!~". "Grell," I began forming a plan in my mind, if I could get on his good side, and then maybe I could have him disclose the location to my scythe, or maybe get him to hand it to me.

"Yes!~" He smiled at me. I smiled at him,"You know I've always kind of looked up to you." Just make me happy and he'll do anything, I hope. He smiled,"I would hope so Rachel~" I smiled at him again,"The way you're so outgoing and social with everyone." He Laughed, boosting his ego wasn't going to help if he did say no,"Yes of course! Would you like me to teach you?" I smiled again, this smiling was really starting to hurt my face, I'll have to remember that,"Of course! Can you teach me? Wait, I might need something first."

He leaned into my face,"What is it darling? I want you to be happy while you're here." I looked up, my eyes looking pathetic,"I don't feel safe without it, can you get my scythe?"

* * *

So what did you think? I like it! I can't really read well or think well because of my allergies, so if something doesn't make sense, or there's like a paragraph spelled wrong, then umm tell me! I'll defiantly fix it!


	12. Chapter 11

So here's the second to last chapter. It has blood and fighting in it! A lot of blood. . . Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I've been busy with homework and school and stuff like that. . . So enjoy the chapter, and next week is the ending chapter. :P

* * *

"Okay! I can't wait! We can go to all these different parties! It'll be so much fun! I'm so sure you'll meet someone, " He started walking toward the door. I followed him out of the door. My scythe felt nice in my hand,  
I thought about running off then, but there was too many people around. "Why are you watching me?" I asked. He shrugged,"I guess it's because I'm older than a lot of the candidates." This made sense.

The office where I would pick up and turn in the paperwork in was crowded with reapers coming in from the night. "I-I don't think this is going to be okay," I stuttered out, staring at everyone. My heart fluttered against my ribs. Could see that some of them glanced around, their eyes lingering on me. I blushed slightly and hid behind Grell.

He laughed at my actions,"Don't worry Rachel! Soon you'll be making friends!~ It's so easy, but I get all the really hot guys okay?!" Grabbing my hand, we made our way through the group of people. Grell speaking to some, and flirting with guys that didn't look the least bit interested.

"Uh Grell, maybe they really aren't interested," I quietly spoke to the elder beside me,"They just got back from reaping and they have to be tired. Maybe we should try again some other time?"

"I don't know, now just seems like the right time!" Grell spun around me, looking absolutely happy," Well, you did just get out of the infirmary. You should rest!" He started walking back to the rooms, obviously not watching me. While he kept walking, talking aloud to what should be me, I turned and walked out the front doors.

Quickly looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me, my scythe appeared in my hand. I was tired, but I needed to finish this. An unknown drive pulled me to finish this quickly, so I tried to fight off the fatigue as best as I possible could. Which, in the end, wasn't as easy as it would seem. The portal opened with easy; I stepped through the calm circle that enter the human realm.

* * *

I found myself in the same alley I always came from. The air was chilled with autumn. I smiled as the wind brushed my hair behind me. The streets were sparsely lit as I made my way through the town, to the old empty building where I felt he would be hiding. It was close to the edge of town. Near the graveyard, but not near where Undertaker would find us.

"Hello, Rachel. I apologize for not killing you the first time we meet. I was rudely interrupted."  
"So I was told. I'd appreciate you not killing me, if that's fair for you."

His eyes met mine. I felt the air turn into ice as he stared with killer intent. I wanted to back up, to run away, I should have. I know I should have ran away, to open the portal, to scream for help, anything to keep him from getting closer to me, but I didn't step back; I held my ground, probably one of the worst mistakes. I held the scythe in front of me, never letting my eyes wander from him. I could _not _let him get close to me. I could not let him kill me. I will finish this quickly and quietly.

He came closer, each step agonizingly painful for my ears. "Stop!" I gripped the scythe tighter,"Stop walking, or I will kill you right now." Glaring at him, as he raised his hands, only to disappear and reappear behind me, gripping the long brown hair connected to my head. I raised the scythe- it gleaming in the moonless sky, as I brought it down, I stuttered, and only cut his arm.

Smiling at me, stepping closer, I grimaced, silently cursing myself for not striking him harder, and stuttering at the last chance. The smug look on his face crept closer to mine

"You wouldn't kill me."  
"I will, just tempt me. I can-"  
"If you can, then go ahead! I'm waiting!"

I glared at the demonic eyes, and for a split second, my eyes caught something moving to the right of me. Sliver glistened off the foreign object"Don't get distracted!" I felt a knife stab my side. I looked at him, and before he could move, I made the original gash deeper blood trailed back onto the pale skin of my face.

"We should finish this quickly," I watched him grip his arm in pain, the bone was showing now. He stepped back a few steps, covering the torn arm. Now it was my turn to take a step toward him, each step I took him seemed to grow scared. Like a cat and mouse game, but I knew when the mouse would attack the cat.

"I'll cut you to pieces and watch the vultures eat you," I smiled at the thought. He regained his ground, and soon I could feel his cold breathe on my face. I smiled before I spit in his face. As he wiped it from his cheek his knife met my arm, blood spurted out from the wound. I closed my eyes, trying to remove the pain radiating from the injured arm.

I brought my scythe tho the bone on his other arm, and he cursed loudly. The blood gushed from the wound like it was on his other arm. He straightened his back, as though sensing something in the air. "You were followed, we should continue this fight somewhere else," The demon took steps back. Until I followed him, but his arm wrapped around my neck.

I didn't try to knock him off when he dragged me back. I took the time to rest, while he went into the forest surrounding the outskirts of London. As he released me, his knife slid over my skin, drawing a little blood to the surface. "Do you know your fate lowly reaper scum?" He licked the blood off the knife.

"Fate? What a pitiful word. There is no fate, just happenings that we control."  
"You're fate is to die, just like the way you killed her."  
"Who did I kill?"

I stepped back confused. I tried to cut his head, but he dodged with skillful ease. Frowning, I attacked again this time cutting opening his shirt. "You're so slow, maybe this will be over soon," He smiled tauntingly at me.

"You're sick and twisted, no matter what someone is going to kill you, weather or not it's me, you're going to die," I smirked,"Let me kill you now because I'll do it quickly, but everyone else will want you to be slowly tortured screaming for death."

As his knives were thrown toward me, my eyes went fuzzy, as they grazed my cheek. The rain pattered against the ground, washing off the blood that came from some of my wounds. Thoughts of who I supposedly killed swarmed through my mind. Each gong a thousand miles an hour, but I still didn't know who I killed that upset him so much.

By the time I focused on the battle, his eyes stared into my, his body was mere inches from mine. Knives in my sides, startled I stepped backwards. Cold water met my feet as I continued, and soon I fell into the pond, blood pour from the wounds giving the water a sickly orange/red tint.

I could feel the way the cold water blended with the free blood pouring from my sides. I couldn't rise out of the water. Each move I made was getting harder. I realized that he had won, and I was going to die here. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the smug look on his bloody face.

I didn't want to lose, no I had to see _him_ again and apologize for not listening and running off to get myself killed. I needed to live to tell him I loved him. I stood, blood slowly running down my sides, the dress in ruins. I took an agonizing step toward him. The second was easier and the third was easier than the second.

"You're one stubborn bitch, if you just die I wouldn't make you suffer like she suffered!" I didn't stop walking toward him, and with each step I felt more and more lightheaded from the blood loss. He took a step back and held his ground waiting for me to reach him.

Standing a few feet away, I swung my scythe attempting to slice his body apart, but instead his gripped the blade and yanked it from my shaking hands. I stumbled forward at the sudden jerk, and landed on my knees in front of him.

"You're pathetic, can't even stand your ground anymore, maybe I should just kill you right now," He moved the scythe to cut my head, but his arms were too badly damaged to move now. As I stood, ripping my scythe out of the hands of the demon. I swung down into his skull, as it broke through the bone it crack,

_crack_  
_crack_  
_crack_

Now, he stopped struggling, he stopped moving. "So you may join whomever I killed," I fell down onto the ground beside him, our blood pooling together, my eyelids heavy. Fighting to stay alive until someone found me. Save me, save my stupid self. If only I listened. If only I believed it would have been okay if I let someone else deal with it.

No I had to run and let some demon kill me for what? Nothing, I get nothing in return except death. His death did nothing to help me, just cause my own. Footsteps, in the distance, coming closer. I felt the rain stop, and my eyes flutter closed. Sadness washed over me, stupid.

That's what I was, stupid.

I kept thinking that until I let the darkness take over and my heart stop; arms wrapped around my limp body and pick me up.

* * *

Okay, so that's the second to last chapter which means that it's almost over. hehehe. Yeah short story I know. :(


	13. Chapter 12

"I don't think she's waking up this time," someone muttered quietly," Those wounds on her sides; the bruises she's covered in probably mean she had a lot of internal bleeding. Even if you had brough her in faster, I doubt she would have made it. The previous wounds weren't even healed yet." I didn't recongize the voice.

_Were they saying I was dead? _  
_I'm not dead._  
_If I'm dead, how am I thinking?_

"I'm sorry I lost her again!" I knew that voice, Grell. No, he shouldn't be sorry, this was my fault. It was all my fault. "You're useless, I knew I should have left her with someone more capable while I searched,"Him, my sensei, Undertaker seemed upset. I wanted him to stop blaming Grell for something that was obiviously my fault,"It's your fault she's dead." I tried to move, but it was impossible. My limbs didn't want to work, and I couldn't even move my chest to start breathing.

"How could I have known what she would've done!?" Grell was upset; this was a very uncommon emotion for him,"I just wanted her to be happy while she was with me,I wanted her to feel safe while you were looking, but I guess I shouldn't have given her her scythe back."

The first voice began to talk again,"Well, she should be moved, would you like someone to bring her to your shop?" I heard footsteps walk away and Undertaker say,"Yes, bring her to the shop." More footsteps, Grell most likely, he was chasing my Undertaker and yelling,"Come back! Undertaker!"  
Hands started touching me, they lifted me off the floor? a bed?  
_I wasn't sure._

Next I was placed in a cold place, colder than the water in the pond. I tried to open my eyes but I still couldn't. I wanted to move and show that I was alive, but I couldn't. I felt the darkness in my mind, it tried to swallow me, I felt the lonliness creep back in. Did I want him to wrap his arms around me, or just look at me, his gaze made my world warm again, I just wanted him to know I was alive. This cold room they had me in made it worse, and soon I let the darkness take over.

I don't remember anything after that point; I don't remember the way he held me in his lap, the way he brushed my hair, the way he wanted to cry over me, the way he sewed my skin back together from the hatered filled cuts, the way he mad me a beautiful corpse, the way he washed off all of that demons blood mixed with mine, the way he finally moved my bangs to show my eyes to everyone, even if they were closed.

He carefully made a dress with lace and small gold skulls sewn into the the collar, and then gently laid me down in the coffin with the roses he got just for me. The way he moved my hands so I would look like a beautiful doll. The way he wanted to cry but couldn't. The anger in him of not being able to protect me. The anger toward the society of not acting sooner.

I did feel his hands as the glently traced my eyes, and him whisper,"Perfect." His lips brushed mine unmoving and cold,like all the other corpses in his small little shop on the east end. "I'll miss you dear Rachel." As he closed the lid, a tear slipped down from my eye. My perfect eyes, the odd ones that didn't need any help seeing, but could see everything else. In my mind, I screamed out, that I loved him too. Even though I would never admit it aloud to him.

They buried me the next day, I wasn't sure if Undertaker was there or not, he was probably working on other corpses. He did have to work too. My coffin was comfortable for my rest. My pale skin shone in the moonlight before they nailed the lid shut and put me six feet under the earth that I never wanted to leave.

* * *

I want to say thank you to all the people whom commented on this! I'm very glad to finish it now! If anyone has any more comments message me or write a review for this and I'll respond as soon as possible. Thank you all!~


End file.
